Body Mishaps
by 75Check57
Summary: The seven have a problem... they're in the wrong bodies. They have to deal with being in the others bodies for six weeks. What will happen?
1. Mistakes

Body Mishaps

The 7 from the Argo II were collected in the Hecate cabin. They were challenged to make a transformation potion. The potion would allow you to turn in various animals for a certain amount of time. Well first I ought to tell you how it all started.  
(1 day ago Narrator POV)

"Leo, give it back!"Percy shouted.

"Why should I?" Leo said, tossing Percy's wedding ring into the air.

"Because, it's mine and it's special to me!" He whined.

"Why?"

"Because it proves that I'm married to Annabeth!"

"Doesn't the fact that she is pregnant already prove that?"

"You little-!"

"Okay, okay, I'll give it back!" Leo said handing Percy the ring.

"Hey… I just remembered! Piper Hazel and Annabeth are all pregnant right?"

Yeah." Leo replied unsure of where this conversation was headed. "Did you know they're all due on the same day?"

"Really? That's crazy!"

"Hey, why are the others over there with Kyra and Leona?" They immediately ran over.

"Hey, can you transform into other people?" Leona asked.

No, already tried that." Kyra replied, transforming into a weasel only to transform back hopelessly. "Aww! The potion wore off! Oh well we can always make another."

"How?" Percy asked.

"Why don't you find out? Tomorrow, Hecate cabin after lunch." Leona spat angrily, walking away with Kyra.

"Why's she mad at me?"

She figured out you broke her magic pen." Annabeth replied.

"Oh."

(The next day Percy's POV)

"Percy! Wake up!" I heard someone say. "I came to tell you that Thalia and the Hunters are here!"

"Really? What time is it?"

"8:00."

"I'll be out in a minute Annabeth."

I drudged over to my dresser pull on some blue jeans and a blue t-shirt, and then headed outside.

"Percy! Long time no see!" Thalia said as soon as she saw me.

"Yeah yeah I know."

Artemis looked at Leo distaste as soon as he emerged from the woods.

"So you ready to get your butts whooped at capture the flag?"

"Yeah right!" I replied to Thalia, though I knew we would lose.

The game went as expected. The hunters won. And we got our asses handed to us.

When we were sitting at the lunch table I remembered the challenge issued yesterday. I guess I'll bring my friends with me.

After lunch I was waiting by the Hecate cabin for my friends and Leona to show up.

"Hey Percy." Jason said as he arrived with Piper who was also pregnant. The others were with him.

Leona told us to come inside. The cabin felt like home, though it was kinda dark. There were brown couches, bookshelves and computers strewn about the cabin in the middle of one the rooms was a pot and a table with potion ingredients strewn all over it and a piece of paper in the middle. The paper had the names numerous ingredients on it… but no specified amount.

"What are you waiting for? Get on it!" I heard someone yell.

"Okay, what should we start with?" I asked.

"Basil." Hazel replied.

(Four ingredients later)

"Leo hand me the bowl of High Sage." Hazel asked. "Bowl of High Sage coming right up-Ahh!" Leo tripped over a book that was lying on the ground. And sure enough the whole bowl of high sage went right into the pot.

"Ow." Leo replied while rubbing his read "what's the potion bubbling for?"

BOOOM! There was a loud explosion, just as Artemis walked in.


	2. Switched

Body Mishaps

(Chapter 2)

Artemis POV

Hmm where did hazel go? I thought to myself.

Oh yeah! They're in the Hecate Cabin!

Hmm… maybe I should check on them.

I made my way to the Hecate cabin.

Just as I walked into the room…

BOOOM! I went flying straight into… Leo?

Piper/Jason POV

Just as the smoke cleared I opened up my eyes and saw… myself?

"Umm… guys?" My hand immediately to my mouth. I sounded just like Jason!

What did that explosion do?

I looked around the room. Did everybody else switch bodies too?

If so then who switched with Artemis? I swear I saw her walk in…

AHHH! Annabeth in Percy's body screamed. "What happened?"

"I think we all switched bodies when Leo dropped the High Sage into the pot." Said Percy from Annabeths body.

"Should we tell Chiron before the others wake up?

"Yeah."

When we got up we had trouble… well adjusting to our "new" appendages.

"I'll tell you one thing, though." Annabeth/Percy said.

"What?"

"It feels good not being pregnant!"

Me and Annabeth/Percy went to the big house and told Chiron what happened.

At first he didn't believe us, but then Clarisse came in saying she heard the same story from the others who woke up.

"Well this is a problem. How much basil did you put in?"

"6 clippings." I replied.

"Then if my calculations are correct, the results will last about 6 weeks." Chiron said.

"WHAT!" We said in unison.


	3. Cravings

Body Mishaps 3

(Hey, to identify people it will be Inhabitant name/body they're in. hope I cleared that up. They are all 27, Percabeth, Jiper, Frazel, all married. Enjoy!)

Artemis/Leo POV

"Ugh…" This hurts! I looked around the room and saw… myself? I looked at myself at a mirror on the wall.

"AHHH!" I look like that twerp Leo! How did this happen?

I woke up the others and explained the situation. The other three "Boys" were missing. Where's Annabeth/Percy?" Percy/Annabeth asked.

"This is going to be confusing." Jason/Piper stated.

"Well I'll take Leo/Artemis to the infirmary." I said. Then I took Leo/Artemis to the infirmary as he… it hasn't woke up yet.

Jason/Piper POV

I attempted to stand, not used to my pregnant feminine body.

"Hey Percy/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel let's go find our boyfriends." I said using air quotes on the word boyfriends.

When we got outside I spotted them immediately.

We made our way over to them.

When they saw us they rushed over "Hey, You alright?"

"Yeah, how do you walk like this? And why do I have a strange craving for mustard?" I asked.

"Mustard? That's a new one! Well let's go get some."

Annabeth/Percy POV

"Hey, do you like being pregnant?" I asked sarcastically. "Frankly, it sucks… Got any Cottage Cheese?"

"No, let follow Piper and Jason, they're headed to the food court."

"Wait for me!" Frank/Hazel shouted.

Leo/Artemis POV

When I woke up I was in the infirmary.

"Evening." I heard a familiar voice. When I opened my eyes I was staring at myself.

"AHHH! Who are you?!" I asked. "Artemis." Artemis/Leo replied. "Whose body am I in? Mine and I want it back." Artemis/Leo replied "So, I'm a god?" I asked curiously. "For now" Chiron said walking in.

"Bye!" I said as I teleported away. "Hahaha! Sweet!" At least they gave me my tool belt.

I was right outside camp. I decided to walk to the food court because the teleporting made me dizzy.

"Leo! Over here!" Piper/Jason shouted obviously recognizing me.

When I got over they were all eating dinner. "What time is it?" I asked. "5:30. you were out for 4 hours. Probably because you were going into a god's body." Annabeth/Percy explained.

"Yeah and Artemis isn't happy at all, she's probably like, gross, I'm in a man's body! But then again I'm in her body." I said.

"I heard that." Artemis/Leo said. As I turned around I got punched in the face.

"Ow!" Man, I punch hard!

"Hey Artemis/Leo do you think Apollo could fix this?" Hazel/Frank asked.

"Maybe. Leo/Artemis go get Apollo from Olympus!" Artemis /Leo ordered

"Sir, yes, sir!" I replied mockingly before teleporting to Olympus


	4. Pain

Body Mishaps 4

**(Too confusing… decided to fix! I will call characters by inhabitant name. Like instead of Percy/Annabeth its just gonna be Percy. And I'm not gonna use he or she, too confusing the rest is up to you!)Switch checker below.**

**Jason=Piper**

**Piper=Jason**

**Annabeth=Percy**

**Percy=Annabeth**

**Frank=Hazel**

**Hazel=Frank**

**Leo=Artemis**

**Artemis=Leo**

3 days later

Artemis's POV

This sucks. The campers are making jokes about all of us left and right. Worst of all, none of the gods can fix this.

As I headed over to the food court, Thalia had caught up to me. "Excuse me but what are the hunters supposed to do until the potion wears off?" she asked

"Stay at camp I suppose" I replied shambling over to the food court.

When I got there I sat by Annabeth and the others. "This sucks." I said sitting down.

"Yeah. I wonder where we're gonna stay at until this is over." Piper said.

"I'm done, meet you guys at the cabin." Annabeth said leaving the table.

Frank POV

"Hi." Hazel said waking me up.

"Hi, what time is it?" I asked. "12:37. Want me to grab you some lunch?"Hazel asked.

"Graham crackers and milk please." I requested.

"Berightback_." _Hazelsaidleaving_. _

Gods being pregnant really take a toll on your appetite!

Leo POV

Being a god was awesome, until the Olympians banned me from using my powers. Guess it serves me right.

I was in my workshop after retrieving my tool belt from Artemis.

I was busy fixing the big houses television.

"Leo! Come out here!" I heard a voice call from outside. I stood with a sigh. Putting my tools in my belt, I made my way to the door and opened it. I didn't see anyone. I stepped forward onto the porch and looked out into the front yard. Out of nowhere, a vaguely familiar hand shot out and whacked me right in the chest.

"Ow!" I yelped, grabbing my-…. Artemis' boob, "What was that for?"

Artemis, in my body, stepped out from behind the bushes and crossed her arms.

"I want you to experience the pain of being a girl." She said plainly.

Anger boiled inside me. _Well, _I thought, _two can play at that game._

"Oh yeah?" I stepped towards her, "Feel this!"

I quickly brought my foot upward; I could feel my own testicles against the thin skin of her boney toes.

She gasped and dropped to the ground, hands plastered against the rough jean fabric, as if putting pressure on them would make them feel better.

I knew what she was feeling, I'd felt it many times before. Pain throbbed through the left side of my female appendage; she had hit me really hard.

I turned to go back inside, to fix Mr. D's TV, but she grabbed my ankle and yanked me down. I hit the ground with a thud.

I looked back and she was advancing on me, intent on hurting me, but, thank the Gods, Jason appeared.

"Hey," He came up the walk and frowned at us laying on the ground, Piper's pregnant belly sticking out in front of her body, which Jason had inhabited, "Percy wants us at the food court. He said to hurry."

He turned and left. We watched him waddle halfway down the walk in Pipers swollen body before looking back at each other.

We both scrambled to our feet started walking towards the food court.

I scowled at Artemis, "That really hurt."

"You think that hurt? I can't _wait_ until you get your period."

I froze in my tracks and stared at her as she walked away.

Goddesses had periods? Never mind that, holy crap, I was gonna bleed in between from in between my legs. I was gonna _bleed._ I looked down at the crotch area of Artemis' chiton.

What did girls even do to stop that blood from getting everywhere? I released a strangled sob and looked at the sky. Now asking a girl about _that_, was going to be embarrassing.

Percy's POV

"I wonder why Chiron wants us at the Big House?" I asked Frank as he waddled alongside me.

"He said it was something about living arrangements." Annabeth replied.

"Hey!" Leo shouted as he rushed up to me.

"Protect me, Artemis is PISSED!" He said sounding nervous."Why?"Hazel asked.

"Well… we got into a fight and I hit her… me, I the nuts…" he said slowly.

"Yeah you're dead meat." Piper said laughing.

At the Big House

"Well I see you're all here." Chiron stated looking around

"I figure you all need a place to stay until this is over. You have all been staying at the big house so far. But I wanted to ask Percy if he would lets you all stay in his cabin."Chiron said

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt, I've got plenty of room." I answered

"Any objections?" Chiron asked

"Yeah, he needs to clean it first." Annabeth said causing everyone to laugh.

"Yeah I'll start later." Percy stated leaving the big house.

"You're all dismissed."


	5. Awkward Moments

Body Mishaps 5

**Hazel POV**

I was in Percy's cabin making me and Frank's bed. It's kinda lonely in here. I thought to myself.

Maybe I should join the others by the fire.

Once I got outside I saw the others walking Leo over to the cabin. He was covered in eggs.

"Leo! What happened?"I asked. "Artemis got me… I fell asleep and she started throwing eggs at me."

"Here, ill wash you off." Percy said. He tried but it didn't work. "Oh well, Annabeth?"

After Leo was washed off he went inside and started a black ops 2 tournament.

"I'm next!"Artemis yelled.

"Since when do you play Black ops?"Jason muttered under his breath.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Artemis taunted.

"No! Bring it?" Jason replied, clearly offended, and picked up the controller

Here's the setting, Free for all, 9 veteran bots, at Hijacked first to 75 points wins.

At first Artemis sucked. She blew herself up with grenades and was lagging terribly behind, but later on when she understood the controls… she dominated.

"NO, JASON, NOOOO!" Percy screamed. "What? Whats happening?" Annabeth said, running into the room.

"I just lost $100 on a bet…" He mumbled.

"Hey, where did Frank go?" I asked. "He went to your room." Jason said. "Goodnight everyone." He said before heading to his.

**The next morning Percy POV**

Wow. This is awkward. I was in Leo's room trying to steal my hundred dollars back when I found a diary.

I started to read it when Leo woke up and tried to take it from me.

"Give it back it's mine!"He said frantically.

"Give me my hundred dollars back first. Fine, Fine, here it is just give it back!"he said grabbing the money out of his pocket and handing it to me.

Once I got the money I gave it back to him and left.

"WHAT THE (insert bad word here)! LEO!" I heard Leo-I mean Artemis scream when I left.

Oh well.

**Leo POV**

When I got into Artemis's room she was sitting down looking uncomfortable.

"What was that about, you woke everyone up?" I asked as I got in.

"Why does this happen, and how do you make it go away?" Artemis said, gesturing to… well... yeah.

Artemis, the Virgin Goddess, had a boner. Poor Artemis.

"BAHAHA!" I burst out laughing when I noticed.

"It's not funny!" Artemis insisted.

"Face it, it is kinda funny. Oh and just lay there for a bit, it'll go away." I said, leaving.

As I got into the living quarters I noticed everyone was there. Once I sat down Jason asked what happened.

"Oh, Artemis got a hard one." I said.

Everyone just started at me. Then of course, burst out laughing.

Is the other 5 weeks going to be this hilarious? Or not?

**The last part was my sister, PoisonBones idea. She kinda forced me to write it. Oh well, it made me laugh-and I wrote it! Please Review, I need ideas from other people than my sister!**


	6. Calypso's Home!

Body Mishaps 6

**Hey, I haven't yet put calypso into this story yet so now I am. btw sorry for the big wait I haven't found time to update****. **

**BOO spoilers!**

Calypso POV

I was returning home from a sightseeing trip to Las Vegas recommended by Chiron (And Leo). It severely surprised me how much humans had progressed in the time I had been stuck on Ogygia.

When I got home I immediately started looking for Leo.

When I saw Piper sitting down eating lunch next to Jason I made my way over to them.

"Hey Piper, how's the baby?" I asked sitting down next to them.

"Oh fine, but we arent doing so well. Welcome back by the way." Piper said, looking uncomfortable. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" I said.

"No but we're all in the wrong bodies." She said sadly.

"…did Leo do this?"I said not even showing my surprise

"Technically yes but also no." Jason said speaking up

"How did he manage that?" I asked.

Jason launched into a huge story about how the Hecate campers got mad at Percy and they totally failed at making a potion and that now they were stuck in each others bodies.

"Okay… whose body is my husband in?" I asked looking absolutely dumbstruck at how it all happened.

"Artemis', he's in bunker nine if you're looking for him." Piper told me.

"Okay, thanks." I said setting off to find Leo.

Leo POV

I was in bunker nine trying to find a way to make phones that were safe for demigods to use.

_Dang I wish Calypso was here!_

And then I suddenly remembered that she was.

Realizing that she was probably looking for me I jumped out of my chair and sprinted for the exit, only to run into Artemis.

"Hey have you seen calypso around?" I asked stopping.

"Yeah she's looking for you, she's at the food pavilion." she told me.

"Thanks." I said, trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

Artemis turned and sprinted away. She had insisted a couple nights before that I was fat and out of shape, so she had been running non-stop.

I rolled my eyes and started across the lawn, making a mental note to eat lots and lots of cookies right in front of her when we switched back.

I then started jogging to the food pavilion.

**I probaly wont update often but i wont abandon this Story!**


End file.
